The Second Flower
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: When another girl not of the Sohmas enters the house, what chaos ensues? What happened to her to cause the flow of events? Read to fine out! ShigurexOC. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Furuba, the awesome Natsuki Takaya does.
1. The Second Flower

**Glad to be back to writing! I got this idea in World History (don't ask how, I don't even remember), and wrote this first chapter in my notebook. This is dedicated to my friend Jennifer, who I miss dearly since she moved, and she did me a favor, so I'm repaying her with a fanfic. Here's your surprise, Kyouya-kun, a ShigurexOC! I remembered how much you liked him, and I hope you figure out who my OC(s)(might be more than one later, who knows?) is/are modeled after. Well, enough ranting, I hope you all enjoy this fic! P.S: If you have any ideas on what you think should be added to this story pm or tell me in a review!**

It was a quiet day in the Sohma household. The current residents, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, were either out or busy. Yuki, busy tending to his secret base, Kyo training on the roof, Shigure sitting on the porch reading a newspaper, and Tohru out buying groceries. Shigure, quiet for once, was looking up from reading his paper when he saw someone walking down the path.

_'Who could that be?' _he wondered.

As he pretended to read his paper, although he was watching this person in actuality, he waited until they were within speaking distance.

"Hello there! What brings you to my humble home?" He speaks loudly.

"Um, hi. I, uh, got lost. I'm not sure...how to get back...I don't know where I would go back to either..." She said quietly.

_'A high school student. She's cute too. I wonder how she got like that though...'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, please come in! Your clothes are dirty, so you should probably clean up." He offered, obviously feigning innocence to those that know him.

"Thank you, sir." She said, timidly taking off her shoes and walking into the house.

_'He's so nice, and very handsome too.'_ She thought, blushing. She stopped walking when she realized she didn't know where to go.

"Go up those stairs, the bathroom up there is Tohru's, but seeing as your both girls probably around the same age, it should be fine."

_'Hell, I could probably send Tori-kun up there and she wouldn't mind.'_ He thought briefly. He saw the girl bow, and hurriedly run up the stairs to where she was instructed. He walked up to Tohru's room, about to enter, but decided to for once deny the perverted idea he had, and left. He went into his room, pulled out an old robe from his high school years, grabbed a pair of his boxers Tohru just washed, and left them folded outside the door where this young girl was showering. He rapped lightly on the door. He heard a slight squeal of surprise.

"H-hai!" She said, the shock evident in her voice.

"Heh, don't be afraid! I was just saying that I put some clothes outside the door for you. Sorry if they don't suit you, or don't fit, I found something older of mine, so I apologize for that!" He said, briskly walking away to finish his paper.

Shortly after, he heard the door slide open and quickly shut. He assumed that she was grabbing her clothes to change. He continued reading until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Um, sir? I-I wanted to thank you. You're very kind." She said, smiling.

He turned to see a very pretty girl, with fairly long brown hair, and orange streaks crawling up from the bottom like flames halfway up her hair. She wore purple glasses that complimented her fair skin, and was about Tohru's height, maybe a little taller. What interested Shigure most, though, were her deep, brown eyes.

_'So like Tohru-kun's eyes. Kind looking, and warm.'_

"Oh, you're welcome. By the way, I never introduced myself. I'm Sohma Shigure. Welcome, again, to my home." He said smiling.

_'Wow, such a nice looking person. What would be the right word to describe him? Handsome? No, that doesn't do him justice. Gorgeous? No, that doesn't seem right. Sexy? Hm, that's the word.'_

"Hello, Sohma-sama, I'm Gia Janaeri. If that bothers you, though, I also go by my middle name, Kyouya."

"Oh, miss Janaeri, being referred to as 'sama' by someone as young and beautiful as you! It's like the youthfulness of being a high school student has returned to me." He spoke, tears streaming down his face, eyes shining.

"Ah, Sohma-sama! Are you okay? Did I offend you?" Janaeri asked.

"Quite the opposite, my second lovely flower, I was merely crying tears of joy!" He said, eyes still sparkling.

"Oh, okay. I thought I upset you, Sohma-sama."

"Please, don't refer to me as such! We'll be living together, right? You can call me Shigure."

"L-Living together?!" She shrieked, blushing madly.

**AN: How evil I am for leaving a cliffhanger! Sorry, about that. I thought it'd be a good way to end chapter one. Well...tell me how you like it everyone! This is my first Furuba fic, and sorry if something isn't the way you read/saw it. I'm probably going to go by the anime, since I haven't read up-to-date on the manga. I've read up to volume 5, so yea...lol. I hope my OC's are okay too. In the beginning she sounded like Hinata from Naruto! Don't get me wrong, I love Hinata, she's my fave girl character, but this OC is shy around people she doesn't know, and not modeled after Hinata. She'll open up later, believe me. Well, um...yea. I hope you like this fic, Kyouya-kun! I really hope you like my fic, even though your a much better writer than I am. Well, the other Ouran "K" is gonna work on a project and other stuff. Goodbye for now my beloved readers and reviewers!**

**.:KantanaAmaya:.**


	2. First Memory Recollection

**I hope you all are enjoying my story so far! I'm writing this while listening to "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne, so this chapter might turn out weird. Lol. Just a heads up!**

"L-Living together?!" She shrieked, blushing madly.

_'I can't live alone with a man! That would be awkward! Not to mention wrong!'_

"No, no! Not alone, of course! With Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru too." He explained.

"B-but aren't those all guys? A-anyways I couldn't i-impose!"

"Of course they aren't all guys! Miss Tohru Honda is a girl. Anyways, we could use another beautiful flower blooming around this househo-" He said, getting cut off.

"I'm so sorry, miss, was my cousin doing anything _improper_ to you?"

"Ah, no sir." She mumbled. She was staring face to face with a very beautiful boy. He had eyes the same gorgeous purple as his hair.

"Yukiiiiiiiii! Why'd you hit me so haaaaaard!" Shigure whined, rubbing the newfound lump on his head caused by Yuki's fist slamming down on his head.

"That couldn't have been as bad as the two dictionaries in my bag like when Miss Honda first came here."

"True. Oh yes! Janaeri-kun, this is my younger cousin, Yuki." Shigure said, feigning innocence yet again.

"Hello, miss Janaeri. I hope my cousin didn't bother you for too long. Are you a friend of Tohru's?" He said sweetly, smiling a slight smile, that to the rest of the world, was real.

"Um, no. I've never met her, I, uh, just met Shigure-san awhile ago. I was walking and found this place. Shigure-san said my clothes looked battered, so that's why I'm wearing his clothes."

"Ah, so that's why. I thought he might have **forced** himself on you or something." Yuki stated, and Janaeri began to blush.

"Why were you walking all the way out here? The land nearby is Sohma property, it's odd to think someone would live anywhere relatively near this place." Yuki said, feeling deja vu from when Tohru came.

"I-I don't know where I live." She stated calmly, her face changing to a sad expression.

Seeing the conversation struck a sour note, Shigure decided to call Kyo down and introduce him to Janaeri.

"KYO! THERE'S SOMEONE YOU NEED TO MEET DOWN HERE!" Shigure shouted up to the roof, startling Janaeri and Yuki.

"If it's that damn Kagura I'm staying up here!" He shouted back.

"Nope, it's Janaeri!" Shigure responded happily.

"Who the hell?!" Kyo shouted, jumping down from the roof.

"Now, don't be vulgar you stupid cat, and come down to meet Miss Janaeri." Yuki said sharply.

They heard a thump, as Kyo landed from the roof.

"Yo. You must be that Jane Airy girl those two idiots keep talking about. I'm Sohma Kyo."

She was looking at the figure of a very handsome guy, with bright orange hair and bright red eyes.

"Um, sir? It's actually Janaeri. My name, I mean." She stuttered, still sort of shocked that someone just jumped off the room and landed in front of her.

"Janaeri then. What's with the 'sir' thing, I'm probably your age! Just say Kyo or something." He said angrily, the typical tone for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, s-Kyo." She said, catching herself.

"Ah, well Tohru should be back from getting groceries any moment, so you can meet her next." Shigure said, followed by humming a random tune that sounded like the same amount of syllables to the words 'high school girls'.

"Well, here she comes now." Yuki stated calmly, being the first to spot the young girl walking down the path.

"Hello there! I'm Honda Tohru. Nice to meet you!" She said when she arrived at the house.

"Hi. I'm Gia Janaeri, but calling me Kyouya is fine too." She responded with a quick bow, almost annoyed she'd said that same thing so many times already.

"Oh, I see. What an interesting name! Did you just move here?" Tohru asked smiling.

"I...I don't know. I don't remember." She muttered sadly.

"Oh no! That's awful! Shigure-san, Hatori-san didn't..." Tohru asked thoughtfully, now worried.

"No, no, nothing like that happened! This young lady just walked up to our doorstep! Kind of like you did, Tohru."

A now confused Janaeri just smiled and assured the brunette that she was okay, wondering who this "Hatori-san" was.

"Why you don't inside and eat with us? I was just about to start cooking." Tohru asks, flashing that usual smile of hers.

"Sure. If it isn't any trouble I mean! I can find somewhere else to go. I think.." Janaeri mutters in response, not sure if there was any place to eat around here.

"It's no problem! There are plenty of places to eat in the city, but it's a bit of a walk!" Tohru said, turning to follow everyone else into the kitchen.

"No!!!!!! No! You can't do this! W-What'd I do to you?!?!?!?!?!" Janaeri screamed, grasping the sides of her head and laying on the ground trembling.

-------------------------------------------------------Janaeri's Mind----------------------------------------------------

_"Dear Gia Kyouya Janaeri,_

_ You must be confused right now, poor thing. Get over it you little bitch because you're gonna be a hell of a lot more confused later. Your parents? I'm taking them to the city to be killed. Actually, I'm going to kill them myself. I have a mind to let you watch, but I'll strike a deal with you. You have one hour to find them. If you can't, you'll hear their screams and pleas of mercy for miles. I'll torture them, kill them slowly. How does lighting them on fire sound? Not enough to kill them, but enough to burn their skin to ashes. Then I'll make them cut themselves with that little knife you treasured growing up. Yes, I know about that, so don't even look for it. It's mine now, and it should have been years ago. Another thing you took from me. That's all I'll say, but remember, it's your choice. Save your parents in the city or let them die in the city. The choice is yours, bitch. Get there, or not. You have until 9pm. I'd wish you good luck, but I hope you get there in time to watch them burn._

_Signed,_

_G.O.U.J."_

"What? No, t-this isn't h-happening. M-my parents! I've gotta g-go find them! Now!"

-Time is now, 9:02 pm.-

A hooded figure stood, laughing maniacally, taking two lit matches, and dropping them on two people, with oil drenched skin and clothes. Piercing screams were heard, but only one other person truly heard them. I was sitting on my knees a few yards in front of the two people set aflame. Her face drenched with tears, eyes wide, hands clenched out of fear.

"No!!!!!! No! You can't do this! W-What'd I do to you?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

"You were too late. Now your parents will burn on Earth and in Hell where YOU belong!" The figure shouted.

"W-Who are you? Why are you doing this to m-me?! I have no family left now!" I shouted back, tears still streaming down my face, trying to ignore the screams from my burning parents.

"You no good little whore!!! What the hell do you mean no family left?! You forgot someone. Heh, I won't tell you who. You must figure it out. I'll keep in touch. Until then, get out of my sight, insect." The figure said, then he vanished, and I ran out of the alley, to get away from my parents screams of pain, and the frightening person who did such evil, sadistic things.

--------------------------------------------------End of Janaeri's memory--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! It's the weekend, finally, and this is the first one in awhile, and the last one for a while, where I'll be able to type things up for ya'll! Well, yea, hope it's good! I'm sorry about the language in this one! I swear I don't talk like that in real life! First person who guesses who my OC G.O.U.J is gets...a cookie! Lol. Good luck. I'm not fully sure myself to be honest. Well, you readers out there get my love, since I love ya'll very much, lqtm. Sorry, that's my friends saying. Laughing Quietly To Myself. She's hysterical. Anyways, keep checking for more updates with this fic!**


End file.
